


between the lines

by Anonymous_Wraith



Series: mcyt [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Ranboo needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Wraith/pseuds/Anonymous_Wraith
Summary: takes place before doomsday but after the destruction of the community house(aka did anybody else see the message hbomb sent ranboo?)
Relationships: HBomb & Ranboo
Series: mcyt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175873
Comments: 22
Kudos: 349





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to be writing something else and also doing spanish but like, small details. this is purely self-indulgent.

Ranboo sits in the rain with his umbrella on the ground, his head in his hands. 

_I don’t know who I am anymore,_ he thinks.

How did Dream get his memory book? Why did he give it to Tubbo? Without his memory book, Ranboo doesn’t know how to live, how to move on without going insane. Did he really burn George’s house? Did he really visit Techno and Tommy in exile? _Is_ Tommy exiled? Did Ranboo blow up the community house? When did he get TNT to blow it up? He wouldn’t do that, would he? He’s not that type of person, is he?

“I don’t know who I am anymore,” he whispers.

Is he right, in choosing people instead of sides? Does it hurt people when he does? He’s just trying to… he’s trying to help everyone. Why can’t he just help everyone? Is he… is he betraying everyone, instead of helping? Is he hurting every last person who he says he loves? If he’s against everyone, then is he choosing people, really? 

“I don’t know who I am anymore,” he says, more firmly.

He can’t even trust his own mind anymore. He can’t trust his memories, he can’t trust even his own thoughts. Is this him, even? What he thought was Dream in the panic room was actually just a figment of his imagination. It’s like his mind is turning on himself, eating him up from the inside out and he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what he _can_ do. 

“WHO AM I?” he yells to the world, lifting his head from his hands and screaming with every inch of his being. His shoulders are tense, his face is tilted up to the burning touch of the rain. He is oblivious to these things, so consumed is he by doubt and restlessness. 

“You’re a traitor, Ranboo.”

He turns slowly, terrified that he’s hallucinating the voice just as he did in his panic room. It’s in relief and heart-wrenching fear that he sees Dream, standing in the downpour like a wolf ready for slaughter. 

“You betrayed your friends. You betrayed everyone who cared about you,” Dream says loftily, stalking forwards. Ranboo is rooted to the spot, unable to muster even the slightest thought of running. He is paralyzed in fear. “You’re such a people-pleaser, aren’t you? But Ranboo, instead of trying to please everyone you should have just chosen a side to stand on. Maybe then, more people would like you.” The smile on the mask becomes less sinister and more friendly as he speaks-- if anything, that puts Ranboo even more on edge. “That’s okay, Ranboo. _I_ like you, even if no one else does. I understand you; I’ve done things, too. Terrible, terrible things. I know what you’re going through.” Dream crouches down next to him, laying a cold, half-gloved hand on his cheek. “You’re not alone. Join me, Ranboo. You won’t be able to hurt me like you hurt the others. You’ll be safe with me, and I’ll be safe with you. All you have to do… is choose my side.”

Ranboo finds it in himself to pull away. “You’re… you’re wrong. You’re manipulating me like you manipulated Tommy. You betrayed tommy! Tommy’s my friend and… and you took _everything_ from Tommy!”

“Tommy is different, Ranboo. Tommy starts problems on purpose.” Dream takes on a consolatory tone. “I _know_ that _you_ don’t start problems just because you want to, Ranboo. You’re trying to please who you think are your friends. You’re peer-pressured into it. I can help you, Ranboo.” He steps forwards and places a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. 

The half-ender scrambles back, breath picking up.

Someone steps between him and Dream.

“Get away from him.”

Is that… HBomb?

Dream seems to consider for a moment, tilting his masked head. “I’ve said everything I want to say.” He peeks around HBomb. “Think about my offer, Ranboo.”

The cowering hybrid doesn’t see him throw the pearl, only the purple particles as he disappears.

“Ranboo,” HBomb says gently.

He looks up, expecting to be hit, or yelled at. He shouldn’t have been talking to Dream. He should have gone back to L’Manberg as soon as he saw him. He’s going to be in so much trouble--

“Do you need to talk about it?” Hbomb says. 

“No,” he mutters, but it’s a lie. He needs to talk to someone, but there’s no one who would listen, no one who would understand. They all hate him now-- and for good reason, especially if he blew up the community house. 

He really is a despicable human being. 

HBomb takes Ranboo’s hands in his own slow enough for him to pull away. “Let’s go inside, at least. We need to get you dry.”

He leads Ranboo to the closest shelter, which happens to be Tommy’s old house. Hbomb watches as the half-ender is hit with another wave of guilt and self-hatred, and is at a loss at how to help him. He can’t force his help on the boy; that wouldn’t be helpful, and could actually hurt him worse in the long run. He has to be understanding, and gentle, and show his support with actions rather than words. 

So he gives Ranboo a towel, a dry change of clothes, and the encouragement to take care of himself. It’s sad to see Ranboo’s glassy gaze and hopeless stance, as if the sting of water that HBomb is sure he is feeling is nothing more than his due. “Please, Ranboo,” the man pleads quietly.

Ranboo finally takes the clothes and goes to change, returning with still-damp hair but much drier than it was before. 

“Ranboo,” HBomb says again, meeting his heterochromatic gaze. The hybrid seems uncomfortable with the eye contact, but doesn’t shy away from it, seeming to be searching for something in the other’s face. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Ranboo stares at him, emotions of all sorts morphing his features. 

Suddenly, HBomb has a child crashing into his chest. 

As he reciprocates the impromptu hug, he feels the hummingbird heartbeat against his own, steady thumps. He feels the cool breath against his neck and the chin pressed so firmly against his collarbone. 

This kid. 

This beautiful, wonderful kid. 

A quiet, “HBomb, who am I?” comes with a quivering tone.

He presses Ranboo tighter to him and curls his hand softly into the two-toned hair. 

“You’re my friend, Ranboo.

“You’re my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> one private message and now im head cannoning hbomb as ranboo's dad haha. y'all can disagree but like, like i said, this is self-indulgent


End file.
